


Screw Em.

by awesomeskittlesclw83



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeskittlesclw83/pseuds/awesomeskittlesclw83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy returns from the City of Light with a girl but that's not the only thing that's different about him and Bellamy notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw Em.

**Author's Note:**

> The war is over and there's peace. Also sorry in advance for any grammar issues, I didn't really proofread this one.

Maybe it was the way his newly tanned skin made his eyes seem bluer or the way he held his head high and strode into camp with a confidence he hadn't seen since before the hanging. Or it could of been the girl by his side who he was currently holding hands with but whatever the reason Bellamy couldn't ignore the fact that there was something very different about John Murphy. 

It baffled him and he didn't know how to handle Murphy now so he kept his distance. He stayed outta his way and sight as he watched this boy who used to follow his every command talk about the City of Light with such, for lack of a better word, light. It was almost as if everything that was familiar about him was gone and the person in front of him was someone he didn't recognize. 

So much had happened to them since they'd landed on Earth. They'd all done things, things that they'd hated and banished Murphy for but in the end they came to realize that he wasn't wrong, he just saw the truth before everyone else. And yet somehow the desert had changed him. He'd grown into a leader, a man which had Bellamy so confused.

However what really put him over the edge was what he saw the day he followed them into the forest. Ever since Murphy had returned Bellamy wasn't sure what to say to him and figured he'd find some common ground by watching him but he was coming up empty. He saw them whispering and head into the forest, so he followed. Once they were satisfied with their distance from camp, they stopped and she gently pushed Murphy up against a tree and kissed him. 

Bellamy knew he should look away, knew he shouldn't be watching but he couldn't take his eyes off them. There was something about the way Murphy's lips looked against hers and the tenderness with which he kissed her that had Bellamy somewhat aroused. However before he could dwell on it, they pulled away from each other. Murphy grabs her covered hand and began to uncover it, despite her protests. 

"I told you, you don't have to hide that."

"Not all your people may be as unfazed by it as you."

"Screw em, remember?"

She smiles as she lets him finish uncovering her hand and caresses the deformed appendage with his fingers before moving it up to her neck as he kisses her again. It certainly wasn't what Bellamy had expected but this was Earth and nothing was what it seemed. After a few minutes, she covers it back up and they head back towards camp. Bellamy stayed out of sight but didn't follow them back. He needed time to think about these thoughts that were running through his head. 

He walked until he found Octavia's butterfly field and stop. While he was trying to sort out his feeling, the girl that Murphy had been with walked into the field.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize someone else was here. I'll leave. "

"No it's fine. I think the field is big enough for the both of us.

She smiles and a silence falls between them and after a few seconds Bellamy spoke.

"You're the girl who came back with Murphy from the City of Light, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm Emori."

"Bellamy."

She gave him a look like his name rung a bell prompting him to say

"I take it he told you about me."

"Some but I'm sure that's not all there is to tell."

"Probably not. We have a complicated history."

"Is that why you've been avoiding him since his return."

"I haven't...I don't know what to say to him, so I make sure I don't have to say anything."

"The truth usually works."

"Usually but with us the truth doesn't always end well."

"He's not the same person he once was."

"I know but it's still Murphy and we tend to bring out the worst in each other."

"He may surprise you."

"Why do you keep that hand covered?"

An unsure and suspicious look comes across her face as Bellamy scrambles to find a cover.

"I was just curious. I noticed you never take it off and you hardly ever use it. If you don't want to tell me, it's fine and I won't ask you about it again."

She stares at him for a while trying to figure out what kind of game he's playing before sighing and says

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to show you. John says I shouldn't hide it."

Bellamy nods in agreement as she removes the covering. Seeing it up close it looks a little strange but kinda cool at the same time. 

"What happened?"

"I was born this way. My people considered me a stain on the bloodline and sent me to the desert to die."

"But you didn't die, you survived. If anything it makes you more intimidating and badass."

"You lie like he does."

"Well he's right about one thing, you shouldn't hide it. It's what makes you unique. It's a flaw but you shouldn't keep it hidden, wear it proudly and that way no one can use it against you."

"You sound like John. He says the same things."

"Then maybe you should listen because sometimes we know what we're talking about. You're good for him. I'm glad he found you."

"You care about him?"

"I don't know. I thought I knew how I felt about him but he's so different now that I'm not so sure anymore."

"He's still Murphy, remember? You should talk to him."

When she begins to put the covering back on her hand he stops her. 

"I'll make a deal with you, I'll talk to Murphy if you keep that hand uncovered."

"You and John are one thing but everyone else..."

"My mother once told me that the people who matter don't care about your flaws our deformities and the people who care about them don't matter, so screw em."

"It's not that simple but she sounds like a wise woman. Maybe I could meet her."

"You can't, she's dead. My people killed her because she had another child and then they locked that other child, my sister up."

"I'm sorry. I guess our people aren't so different after all."

"Guess not. I can introduce you to a few of my friends who I know won't judge you because of your hand. In fact they all have flaws of their own and I can go get them right now."

"I don't think I'd..."

"My sister's spent almost her whole life locked up in some way. Clarke's mother told on her father causing his death and Clarke's lock up and Lincoln is feared by his people because he used to be a Reaper. We all have flaws Emori, the difference is in how we choose to deal with them. How are you gonna deal with yours?"

"You're not giving up on this, are you?"

"Nope. I'm stubborn that way."

She thinks about it for a bit before she answers him. 

"If I agree to meet these friends of yours, will you talk to John?"

"I will. Do we have a deal?"

"Ugh...fine. Bring your friends and I'll show them."

Bellamy smiles and heads back to camp to grab Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln. Murphy sees him leave the woods and knowing Emori was there as well, leaves camp to find her. He finds her smiling and relaxes. It wasn't that he thought Bellamy would hurt her, he just wasn't comfortable with the idea of them alone together because who knows what lies he could have told her. 

"They say this place is beautiful at night." He says as he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. 

"You should be careful sneaking up on me like that, you could get my knife to your throat again."

"Promise?" He replies with a smile as he kisses her cheek and continues talking. 

"So what did Bellamy want?"

"Nothing. We just talked. You two say a lot of the same things and I believe you have more in common than you may realize."

"Now who's lying? We have nothing in common."

"I think the two of you will surprise each other."

They continue talking until they hear footsteps approaching and turn to see Bellamy followed closely by Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln. Murphy instantly tenses when he sees them but Emori places her hand in his and he relaxes. 

"It's okay, John. I agreed to this."

"Emori, this is Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln. They're the friends I was telling you about."

There's a long pause as she takes everyone in and it's Clarke who speaks first. 

"Bellamy tells us there's something you wanna show us? We don't wanna pressure you so if you're uncomfortable we can wait until you're ready."

Murphy looks at her a bit confused by what's happening and more than a little anxious but she lightly squeezes his hand and says

"It's fine. I need to do this now before I change my mind."

She takes a deep breath and reveals her hand. As silence engulfs the group, Murphy instinctively pulls her close and she begins to cover it back up but Clarke stops her. 

"It's from the radiation, right?"

"Our people consider it a stain on the bloodlines and in order to cleanse them, they are left out, alone for nature to reclaim them." Lincoln informs them. 

"But they survive, don't they? I told you I saw something in the woods and you told me I was seeing things cause of the poison but I wasn't, was I?"

"No. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. It was better if you stayed calm to slow down the poison some."

Octavia looked pissed and Bellamy could tell there was a fight coming so he intervened. 

"You two can argue about this later. I brought you here to show her that we don't care what her hand looks like and neither should she. I also think she should keep it uncovered and show it off with pride. What do y'all think? "  
"Bellamy's right, you shouldn't hide it. It makes you different and that's not always a bad thing."

"Clarke's right. We all have our issues but it doesn't stop us from being who we are. If anything it makes us who we are and who we are is survivors."

"I'm addicted to a drug that makes me want to capture and eat people so I think I'm a bigger stain on the bloodlines than you could ever be."

"I told you they wouldn't care." Bellamy says with a sly smile. 

"Yes you did and now it's time to keep up your part of the deal."

Bellamy gives her this look like do I have too which makes Murphy worried.

"What deal? You never said anything about you two making a deal?"

"You never asked but I think it's time you and Bellamy had a talk. I'll be fine here with them. Trust me, you need to do this."

"Emori I..."

"Don't make me force you. I'll be fine. Go. Talk."

She kisses his cheek as she smiles and pushes him towards the direction that Bellamy is already walking in. He sighs and reluctantly follows him but stops after a bit to look back and check on her. When he's satisfied that she'll be okay, he catches up to Bellamy. He wasn't exactly sure about all this but Emori seemed to think it was for the best so he'd hear Bellamy out for her sake.

"So why have you been avoiding me since I got back? Do you still hate me that much?"

"This would be easier if I did but I don't. In fact I think I understand you more now and I doubt know what to say to you because of it."

"You talk as if I've changed when I haven't. I'm still Murphy, I'm just a little less hostile."

"But I'm not the same and I don't know how to treat you or act around you anymore. This war, it made me realize that you weren't the bad guy, you just adapted to life on Earth quicker than everyone else. You saw things for the way they really were and because we weren't ready to accept that yet we treated you like shit. I know it's a little late but I'm sorry, for all of it. And now here you are happy with this light in your eyes that wasn't there before and I don't wanna be the one to extinguish it because it suits you."

"Why would you think that?"

"I did things in Mt. Weather, things I'm not proud of but that I had to in order to survive. My survival cost an 8 year old child their father. My survival...I can't sleep. I see that kid's face and me killing his father and...How do you do it? How do you sleep at night?"

"I don't, not really. I rarely sleep without some kind of nightmare waking me but I think that's part of the price we pay for living. Every choice, every action changes you in some way and the nightmares are just a reminder of the fact that you're human and survived."

"You know when I was in Mt. Weather there was more than one time that I wished you were with me."

"So I could do the killing for you?"

"So you could of had my back and reassured me that I was doing the right thing."

"Like I did with Finn?"

"Finn wasn't on you Murphy, he was on me. I saw him spiraling and did nothing. You didn't deserve what Raven did."

"No I didn't. In fact I didn't deserve a lot of what happened to me but..."

"That's on me too. I turned you into my guard dog and you played the part exceptionally but you got loose and instead of chaining you back up, I put you down. I have up on you and I was wrong."

"I would have done anything you asked and..."

"I know but you're better off now. She makes you happy, I've seen it. The way you are with her, I wish..." Bellamy trails off and stops talking all together. 

Murphy waits for him to continue but when he doesn't, Murphy speaks. 

"You wish what?"

"That it was me." Bellamy says so quietly that Murphy wasn't even sure he'd said anything at all. 

"What?" Murphy asks hoping for clarification.

Seeing you tanned and confident, it...I don't know. Seeing the way you kissed her with such tenderness, it did something to me and I..."

"What the hell are you trying to say, Bellamy?"

"Dammit Murphy! I shouldn't have to spell this out for you."

Without warning Bellamy grabs him by the collar, pulls him close to his face and kisses him. When they break apart both look completely shocked. 

"Bellamy I...I don't think that..."

"I know, I know. It was stupid and I shouldn't have. You have Emori and I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry Murphy."

Bellamy starts to walk away but as he passes Murphy, he wraps his arm around Bellamy's waist stopping him. Murphy then pulls Bellamy towards him, cups his face with his free hand and says

"There's nothing wrong with you and you don't have to be sorry."

Instantly Murphy's lips are pressed against his. They're soft and unlike any he's ever felt before but it's over when they hear a sound behind them. They quickly break apart as if nothing was going on to find Emori watching them and Bellamy is immediately ashamed at being caught. 

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you two to talk." 

When Bellamy walks past her she places a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down some so she can whisper in his ear "Don't be ashamed of what you feel. Screw em, remember?"

She smiles at him and he gives a half smile in return as he heads back towards camp. 

"Emori I...I don't know what to say. I..."

"It's okay John. I was kinda expecting this. The way you talk about him but never say you hate him I figured he was either family or a lover."

"What? No we've never...that was the first time...What now? I like you Emori a lot but I..."

"You like him too. I know and don't worry, we'll figure this out."

"I'll understand if you want nothing more to do with me."

"Just because I caught you kissing a guy didn't mean I'm done, it just means things are about to get a little more interesting. Besides I don't give up easily so talk to Bellamy, figure out your feelings for each other and we'll go from there."

"You're pretty awesome, you know that?" He said with a smile as he kisses her. 

"Liar." She replies with a smile of her own and makes her way back to Camp with Murphy close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, leave kudos and let me know what you think.


End file.
